


Once

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Reading, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just in time," Elincia said. She looked over her shoulder, unabashed as Lucia came closer. She noticed a large book in the crook of her arm, which she set aside without explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



Elincia had already changed out of her gown with the help of a maid, for the style of the moment involved many buttons up one's back. She had dismissed the maid when it came to the rest, for such customs of the nobility had never quite stuck. There had been only a cook and a maid in the villa, and Lucia helped her with any dressing she needed.

She barely turned as she heard the door open without a knock. Her gown was still on the floor, her nightgown in hand.

No one else would dare not knock, even in times of and in that it became their secret code. Only she had such intimate a relationship that no matter what was at hand, her presence would never be considered an interruption.

"You're just in time," Elincia said. She looked over her shoulder, unabashed as Lucia came closer. She noticed a large book in the crook of her arm, which she set aside without explanation. 

Dressing–and undressing–was far different now than her childhood. She didn't technically _need_ Lucia's help for this part, but it did make it more...fun. Lucia was close to her, a kiss to her shoulder, a warm breath, hands touching skin as the nightgown was fitted over her head.

"Ooh, your hands are cold," Elincia murmured. 

"My gloves got misplaced. The same place your garters did, I believe," Lucia said.

Elincia had to smile at that. Some dark corner, some far off place where they'd stolen a moment alone.

"I'll make sure to order some new ones for you," Elincia said.

"Mmm, thank you," she said.

With her nightgown over her shoulders, Elincia pulled the rest down. Lucia left a teasing graze with her fingers.

"–ee, they're like icicles," Elincia said, laughing as she did.

"Which is why I'm trying to warm them," Lucia said.

"Here, let me—"

Elincia took blew on Lucia's hands, playfully stepping back when Lucia tried to reach out and touch her cheeks. In her escape from the cold hands, she bumped straight into where the book had been lying. It almost toppled, but she caught it in time, and finally paid it her full attention. When she realized just what lay before her, she picked it up right away.

"Is that—is that what I think it is?" Elincia asked.

She traced her fingers over the lettering of the book. The edges were stained in gold, a knight on a horse embossed on the cover.

"–the same?" She asked, unable to take her eyes away from the book.

"No, that book must be long gone. This is one of the same printing, though," Lucia said.

A book of fairy tales. Tessa, the maid had read them many times when Bastian was not there to provide his own dramatic readings. Elincia opened the covers carefully, seeing an illustration faded with time of that same knight on a horse. 

"You never wanted to be the princess with me," Elincia mused.

"Come again?" Lucia said, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"When it was time for make believe, Geoffrey said you and I had to be princesses, you wanted to be a prince or a knight, because you didn't want to just sit in castles waiting for someone to rescue you. I had to agree that did sound a bit boring...I think you told him that _he_ could be the princess, but you and I were going off and having adventures....we did terrorize him so at times," Elincia said.

"Ah, yes, I was quite precocious then. Bastian claims I am still so," Lucia said wryly.

Elincia took her hand. "Only a little."

Geoffrey had apologized later, and citing that someone had told him that girls could only be princesses, but he had met a lady knight, and of course he and Lucia could be knights together. She smiled to herself of thoughts of playing with Lucia and Geoffrey, such careless, halcyon days. 

She turned to Lucia. "Does this mean you'll read me a story?"

Lucia took the book up from her. "Of course, though I may make some substitutions..."

"As if I'd expect anything less, after all these years," Elincia said. Lucia had retold many a fairy tale she didn't agree with under the covers, with cold feet to Elincia's legs, stealing heat even then.

They climbed under the heavy down comforter together, Elincia closely nestled to her shoulder. They shared a glance, a short smile. Elincia listened on to whatever way Lucia might twist the tale. 

"Once there was a lady knight, who fell for a princess locked in a tower....."


End file.
